User blog:BeoBlade/God Eater The Last Overdrive - Chapter 00
Hello guys. new Chapter of TheLastOverdrive, this Chapter is from the events before the Infinity Unit arrive to the Fareast Branch and see Thomas Beoblade, I just got some scenes from this (gonna post the complete version later) because I am using this little chapter to the next important histories from Final Punishment. Enjoy. ---- God Eater The Last Overdrive: Chapter #00 Jakob: Eh? This Hannibal was too easy, what is wrong with it? Kaitlin: You just wondering... It was so tough as every other Hannibal, the difference is that Josua killed him earlier in a every weird way. Josua: Dont judge me... Josua: (But she is kinda right, i dont understand how I did that..) Josua: we not so far of Russia Branch, let's go say that is mission clear. Kaitlin: sure Jakob smiled and got some keys to a Fenrir truck, there was a strange noise coming from the Russia Branch's phone. Jakob: Well, looks like we cant contact to they yet Kaitlin: Well, wont be a big problem, we gonna go there to get some supplies and see the next mission anyway. "okay then" - Jakob said a little stressed about it, he was staring Josua since he was acting strange al of a sudden Jakob: What's wrong Jos? Josua: I... am fine... Josua: (What is happening...? Russia Branch seems... with some type of BLack Aura...) "that guy wont gonna be here for long with he keeps off like that" - Jakob thought while driving, he saw Kaitlin and notice that she thinks the same thing, he was wondering what happened in that Hannibal fight to Josua get off but as he stared the road, he noticed the gate of Russia Branch. It automatticaly open when the Supervisor saw the Infinity Unit truck... Jakob: and... We here Kaitlin: great. they got yourself in the Russia Branch, but Kaitlin noticed that Josua isnt out of the truck yet, as Kaitlin tried to talk to him, him entered the Russia Branch. Jakob: what's next? Operator: Nothing from us, but Jakob, report how the mission went. Jakob: ok then God Eater: Wow, y-you guys are the Infnity unit? Kaitlin: yeah, and you are? God Eater: Well, I am a liutenant from the 10 Unit. I am playing to do my best and enter in your team!th Kaitlin: Well, continue a good job and ya can get there (^^). While both Kaitlin and Jakob was chatting. A odd person, with a hood and black army costume appeared upon Josua. Josua: What is it? Hooded man: Your dad wants to see you. ... Sigma: That's all Klaus: Interesting... I will contact you when I need some more of your work Sigma, Later report more of this "Gehenna" for me Sigma: No problem doctor... Hooded Man: Klaus, your son is here Sigma: License then *Sigma stared at Josua's face, as he was as like he was prepared to kill him*... Josua: Whant you want father? At that time, Klaus rose up from his chair and calmly went to speak something on Josua's here. Klaus: You know I love you, right son? Josua: Of course I know father, why are you so odd? Klaus: it's nothing... Klaus: Dante, Beoblade is arriving... Josua: What? "mrof a ekat ot sah snomed yreve" - Klaus said in Josua's ear, after that Josua's body went in burst, it was something like he began to be pocessed of a Black/Red Aura on his body and he was seing a nevertheless pain. Josua?: So... Beoblade is back? Ugh... Klaus: yes, it is Dante, now, how is Josua? Josua: He is fine, but he is trying to kick me out, damn he dont stop barking... Can I kill him? Klaus: He is my SON you idiot! He will stay alive as long as I wish. Josua?: Alright, I will try to find a way to him shut up without hurting him... Josua?: Now say, is Beoblade back? Klaus: yes, he will be finded soon by Fareast Branch... Look like his body exited the Time/Space zone for the first time in years... Josua?: And what you want from me? Klaus: I will send Infinity Unit to check him, he is the boss of they and Director of the Fareast Branch... They will know soon or later, so check it and report all it's act for me. Then on the proper time your day will arrive. Dante: Ok then!! Dante:and what I do to Jakob and Kaitlin? Klaus: i dont metter what happens with Jakob. Klaus: But protect Kaitlin, she is the son of the Gristan Family and she is the Vessel of the 5 doors. she can unlock all the keys of Infinity. Dante: As you wish ... Kaitlin: Hey Josua, what happened? Dante: I heard from dadz that Thomas Beoblade, our Leader and Director from Fenrir will be going to Fareast Branch... Looks like after years he was found. Jakob: Wow, sounds good. I already reestabilished the truck so let's go. Kaitlin: Sure. Category:Blog posts Category:Fanfic